Breaking Point
by icaughtabearonce
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen because of me and they all knew it. Fury had died because of me, because of what I'd done. But what was worse, Clint blamed me too. I could deal with the whole world being against me, but not Clint, not the man who had believed in me despite my past. Not him. One Shot Summary is a part from the story, please read!


**Okay so this is one of the most depressing things I've ever wrote LOL. This is what happens when I'm awake at 1 am ok.**

* * *

****I couldn't do it any more I wouldn't do it any more Look at me, I was meant to be one of the world's best assassins, yet I was stood on a random roof top in New York ready to jump. I'd had enough, I didn't want to feel this anymore. Everything was my fault, everyone knew that much, and no one could look me in the eye. S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen because of me. Fury had died because of me, because of what I've done. But what was worse, Clint blamed me too. I could deal with the whole world being against me, but not Clint. Not the one person who believed in me despite my past. _Not him. _If I didn't have him, what was there? I had no family, no friends, no one to talk to. _Nothing to live for._

To other people, it looked like I was doing this for attention, but I knew the real reason. I wanted to feel the freedom that being in the air provided you with, just one last time. I hated feeling so weak, so useless. I just had nothing to live for no _one_ to live for.

I stepped onto the ledge and shuffled right to the edge, just so my toes were poking over the edge. I looked down to the bustling streets of New York. People with so much to live for. I closed my eyes and heard a woman scream. She was pointing at me but I didn't care. I could feel the cool breeze gently pushing me as I swayed back and forth. I could hear police sirens in the distance but none of that mattered now. I was about to lean forward and give in to myself when I heard a familiar voice shout my name. I froze and they shouted again. _No, it's not real, he doesn't care about you any more, _I told myself quickly.

I leaned forward again and felt myself starting to fall and smiled a little. It was finally going to be over. But that was all ripped away from me when I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me back over the edge. My eyes snapped open and I started screaming 'no' continuously. I was trying to scramble back to the edge but it was no use.  
"Natasha what are you doing? You can't.." He stopped. I span round to see Clint stood there looking so hurt and scared, I hated seeing him like that.

* * *

**Clint P.O.V**

I was in bed when I got the call. I didn't believe it at first, I shrugged it off as some kind of sick joke. But then I started to hear it in his voice, the fear. I dragged on the first thing I pulled out of my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of shoes that were two sizes too small but that didn't matter. I had to get there before it was too late.

I saw a huge crowd of people standing at the foot of a huge building and looked up to find the thin silhouette of a woman against the light of the moon. No, no this couldn't be happening. She was _stronger_ than this, what had happened? I ran all the way up the stairs in my too small shoes. My feet felt like they were burning but I couldn't stop, I didn't have much time. I had to make sure she was safe. I smashed through the thin metal door. I could already feel the cold wind biting at my exposed skin, yet she looked as if she barely noticed it.  
"Natasha" I shouted. She didn't even turn around. Maybe she didn't hear me, so I shouted her again. She definitely did this time as she flinched, but still didn't turn to face me. She leaned forward, she was going to do it, she was _actually_ going to do it.  
"Natasha what are you doing? You can't.." I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it. She still carried on leaning. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around her, pulling her back over the edge. That's when she responded. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly started fighting, screaming 'no' over and over and over again. Finally she span around to face me. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She was so skinny, so _vulnerable. _So ominous yet so unbelievably beautiful. What scared me the most was her eyes. It was like there was nothing there, nothing left to fight for._ Empty. _Completely dead and it fucking terrified me.

* * *

I saw him studying me as I faced him How his eyes widened when I turned to look at him. We stood there for a moment, looking at each other. I let him stare, let him take me in.  
"I.. I.." he mumbled. He had no idea what to say to me. He took a step towards me and I snarled at him. It ripped through me, every last emotion was sounded in that one noise. _Animalistic._ I didn't want him near me, I didn't want anyone near me. Still, he took another step towards me and just wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in warmth. I stood stiff in his arms for a minute and then my strong persona shattered into a million pieces. I fell into him and cried. Just being in his arms and listening to the soothing words he was whispering into my ear. It just felt so right. He was my safe place. Maybe love wasn't for children after all.


End file.
